My Only Escape
by BabyCakes77
Summary: Hope needs to have a lot of bravery dealing with her 2 disabilities and bulling from Brittney! Also, a secret disadvantage you will have to read to find out. her "only escape" is minecraft. Read to have your heart break by this brave and beautiful girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy I know i'm not done with my first story but I decided I should start my next!**

_POV: 3rd person_

"STOP IT ITS NOT MY FAULT!" exclaimed little Hope when Big Brittney pushed her wheelchair into a locker and tortured her with words. Big Brittney was the biggest and meanest girl/bully you could ever think of. She has huge fists that are blistered and bruised with a million calluses. She had a big ugly chunky face with a million zits and the same green booger that's always hanging out of her huge and hairy nostrils. Her ugly and faded brown hair is put into 2 braids one on each side of her huge head. She wears the same purple cardigan and white long sleeve shirt everyday. She wears skinny jeans that make her thighs look huge and purple high tops which make it even worse.

"JUST LET ME GO TO LUNCH!" screamed Hope. "You ain't goin no where." answered Big Brittney. Hope is just a little girl 5 years younger than Brittney but in the same grade because Brittney was held back a lot. Hope was being made fun of because not only does she have no hair because of cancer but she is paralyzed from her belly button down because of a car crash that happened when she was 5. Although she has these disadvantages she is still a beautiful girl who is full of life. She has big brown eyes that are like hypnotizing. She has the prettiest smile no make-up needed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" screamed Hope. A teacher came by and stopped Brittney. Hope went to lunch but did not eat. She was to upset to. When she got home she went in the basement with her mom's help of course. She turned on her xbox and started playing minecraft her only escape. She played for 4 hours straight until her mom took her for dinner. Hope sat there eating quietly and her mom sat there across from her.

"Look sweet heart I know your father just passed away last week but what happened to the great friendship we used to have? I miss old times." explained Hope's mother named Joy.

"Mom its just awkward without Dad here. I mean Dad is the one I felt really connected to, not that we aren't connected but I don't know without Dad here I don't feel like...me." answered Hope. Joy grabbed Hope's hand and clentched it.

"Everything will be alright, your father was really sick and it was his time to go but it's not your time yet and it's still not my time but until it is I think we should work out a plan that will help you out of this shell that you are living in, okay sweetie?" replied Joy.

"Okay mom," said Hope as Joy came over and bent down to hug her. Hope then aked her mom to help her back downstairs so she could continue playing minecraft...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey plz review and tell me how I am doing!**

_POV: 3rd person_

That night Hope dreamed of living in minecraft and being a part of it. When she woke up she wished it wouldn't have ended. That day at school it was auditions for the talent show and Hope was extremely excited. She wanted to show everyone that she wasn't just a hairless girl who played minecraft and lived her life in a wheelchair but something much more. After school she went to the gym for auditions but unexpectedly saw Brittney at the end of the line. Waiting for someone to come in so she wouldn't have to stand behind Brittney for 10 minutes she realized no one was coming. She went on line and begged the lord for no trouble.

"What are you doing here Wheely?" asked Brittney. Wheely was Hope's awful nickname created by, of coarse, Brittney. Hope just sat there and ignored her.

"I asked you a question." explained Brittney as she got all up into Hope's face.

"Leave her alone!" said a voice coming from behind Brittney. Brittney turned around and looked at the small 5 foot girl.

"Oh and um who are you?" asked Brittney

"Emma Bekins i'm in history class with you and you shouldn't be making fun of her because she has a disability I mean if you were in her shoes would you want to be made fun of?" asked Emma. Brittney stood there speechless and confused because no one has ever stood up to her before.

"That's what I thought," said Emma with a smirk. She turned around as if to just completely cutting off the conversation. Hope was so thankful of Emma and wanted to do something special for her, but she didn't know what. When Hope auditioned she sang her favorite song Autumn Leaves because it meant so much to her. As Hope waited for her mom to pick her up she saw Emma waiting on the bench a few yards away reading. Hope went over to her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hry thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy:( Here's chapter3 :)**

_POV: 3rd person_

When Hope got to the bench where Emma was sitting she immediately thanked her for her great act of kindness.

"No problem, I felt bad for you. I mean, I know what you're going through. I just fought cancer and won last year. Sorry, I just met you and I'm already telling you my life story." Emma said with a small smile and then got back to reading.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I thought no one understood except my father who recently just lost the battle." explained Hope. She stood their amazed at Emma's amazing bravery.

"Emma let's go." said a voice coming from a rusty old jeep. Emma got up and waved goodbye to Hope. Hope waved back and stared at the jeep. She never knew how big and muscular Emma's father was. Her mother is a tiny scrawny women. Together they look like ugly and the beast. Hope giggled out loud when she thought of that.

Hope's mother pulled up in her minivan and came out to help Hope into the car.

"How was school today?" asked Joy.

"Fine mom it was just another normal school day" answered Hope with a bit of guilt for lying. When they got home Hope went to the basement and played minecraft for eight hours straight since she decided to skip dinner. Hope felt she finally had a friend other than her father and minecraft, and her name was Emma...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Look my BFF LilKinny is an amazing writer! I know you probably already know who she is because she is basically famous on this site. She is an awesome writer and an amazing friend! Go check out her touching beautiful stories right after u read this chapter LOL!**

_POV: 3rd person_

The next day at school Emma walked with Hope (well Hope was in the wheel chair obviously)but they didn't speak. They both wanted to but they didn't know what to say. Brittney left Hope alone as long Emma was by her side. Hope admired Emma's short curly brown hair and wondered if it was a wig since she said she used to have cancer but she didn't think she should ask. At lunch Hope finally gained the courage to speak to Emma again,

"This may sound really weird but do you like minecraft?" questioned Hope.

Emma looked confused for a second and then answered, "I love minecraft, I mean I have no friends so minecraft really is my only escape."

"You know what why don't we become best friends I mean we both have similar, not Identical, but similar backgrounds and we can make our own minecraft channel on YouTube! What do ou say, deal?" responded hope. She was anxious because she never tried making friends before and she wasn't sure if she did it right.

"Deal!" Emma exclaimed and hugged Hope. hope was so excited she cried tears of joy. She knew she had a real friend...


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my 3rd chapter tonight! sorry, i'm just so excited to keep this story going! And I deleted my first story I got bored of it LOL! Enjoy the 5th chapter.**

_POV: 3rd person_

That day Emma called her mom and told her Hope's mom would drive her home since she offered. Joy was surprised to see someone there besides Hope. Emma ended up going over her house and Joy didn't say a word she just smiled like a great big dork as her yellow and crooked teeth made it even worse. Joy isn't exactly the prettiest women in the world. She has ugly dirty blonde hair always in a messy bun and a ton of wrinkles. She is a little plump and she won't admit it. She has no plans on getting married again.

"Mom you haven't said a single word since we got in the car, are you okay?" asked Hope.

"Yeah i'm fine, who's your friend?" responded Joy.

"My name is Emma Berkins, it's very nice to meet you ." explained Emma.

"You too Emma." answered Joy. When they got home Hope and Emma started their YouTube channel right away! They hoped they would be as popular as Sky. Nothing good happened so they decided to watch Sky's videos to get some ideas.

"Time for dinner." said Joy as she came down to get Hope and Emma. There was a knock at the door as they sat down to eat. Hope rolled her wheelchair to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is chapter six! PLEASE review!**

_POV: 3rd person_

IT WAS SKY!

"Hello is Emma and Hope here?" asked Sky. Hope sat there with here jaw wide open. Emma sat there the same way.

"I'm Emma and this is Hope." said Emma as she ran up to the door.

"You guys are my biggest fans so I decided to take you both to dinner, my treat!" explained Sky. All three of them left with Joy's okay. They went to the most expensive place in town called Le Shonté.

"So how did you find us?" asked Hope as she enjoyed her lobster.

"Well after you get so many fan messages you kind of figure it out." he answered. He kept giving Hope these weird smirks which symbolized flirting. Hope got the idea after a while. Emma looked sort of jeous. After dinner Sky dropped Emma home first than drove Hope home.

"I had a lot of fun tonight maybe we can do it again sometime!" he said. Hope was blushing a bright red.

"That would be nice, how about tomorrow at 8, you can pick me up?" asked Hope.

"See you there!" answered Sky. Hope was so excited that she finally had her first date and she was the mot excited person in the world. It was one of those nights that your so excited that you just can't sleep. She stayed up all night watching Sky's minecraft videos until she finally fell asleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is based off my feelings when I found out my cousin was diagnosed with Autism, aka the worst feeling in the whole world. BTW if you are waiting for a story from LilKinny she will be writing by Saturday because her laptop wont connect to her grandparents wifi.**

_POV: 3rd person_

The next day at school Emma wouldn't even look at Hope. Hope could tell she was jelous of her and Sky hitting it off the night before. But Emma wasn't looking so good. She was paler than usual and her lips were very beige. Hope was very worried about her. Emma didn't pay attention in her favorite class (science) and she didn't eat her favorite lunch (chicken strips). The final straw happened in math when Emma fell of her chair and played it off like nothing happened. Hope didn't know what was wrong with Emma and she was getting concerned. As Hope went to art she kept her eye on Emma who was a couple feet in front of her.

As Emma walked in the door she fell to her feet and she just kept getting paler and paler. (the art teacher) called 911 right away and when the ambulance came Hope fought with the nurse for 30 minutes to be aloud in the ambulance with Emma but they finally let her in. When they arrived at the hospital Emma was put in her own private room and no one was aloud in except her and the doctor. Her parents arrived 20 minutes later since they live so far away. The parents went in first. Ten minutes later her mom came out crying wrapped in her dad's arm.

"First cancer now this, what happened to our perfect little angel?" sobbed Emma's mother as her dad comforted her. Hope was the next to go in and as she went through the opening she saw a completely white girl laying there with her eyes closed.

"Hello Hope" said Dr. Polik (The doctor that diagnosed her with cancer).

"Hi Dr. Polik how is she?" asked Hope in a desperate voice. She was ready for the horrible news coming her way...


	8. Chapter 8

**This also based off how I felt when my cousin was diagnosed with autism.**

_POV: 3rd person_

Doctor Polik looked down at his feet and said, "She was your first real friend, wasn't she?"

"What do you mean 'was'?" Hope asked with tears forming in her eyes. Just then there was a long beep and Emma completely drained of all color and her once full of life body is now completely empty and Emma's sol is somewhere watching over Hope. Hope sat there staring at Emma's lifeless body and knew that god really did have something against her. First her father and now Emma. All of a sudden Hope was forced with this burst of energy and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?"

"Emma was diagnosed with an unknown disease that turns out not to be contagious, but the reason she fainted was because her heart was pumping really slow for no reason. She was slowly losing blood from little wholes that are not even as big as a gnat on her feet. The blood was slowly draining out and unfortunately the bandages didn't help and that's why she was getting paler and paler and losing color. Her hair even started turning grey!" explained the doctor. Emma rolled her chair over to Emma and looked at her once more before leaving. Emma was gone and Hope wanted to be too...


End file.
